


Hacker's Delight

by MachaSWicket



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Leverage, Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, my favorite hackers hanging out and talking about hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/pseuds/MachaSWicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY:Hardison has been to his fair share of what Eliot mockingly calls his Underground Hacker Speed Dating Meetups. And it’s always dudes. So many dudes. And they all look like Colin Mason’s uglier brother, plus there’s always at least one grizzly-ass, paranoid old conspiracy theorist with back in my day stories about the perils of dialup. Hardison’s always the best looking person in the damn place, basically -– and it ain’t even a close call. Until today. Because of course now that he’s happily with Parker, not one but two fine female hackers turn up to check out the merchandise.</p><p>Note: a one-shot right now, but I may add more funtimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacker's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hacker's Delight [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594025) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



> Credit for the idea to truemyth's prompt: truemyth asked: Per your prompt request... Mac, Felicity, and Hardison meet at computer hardware convention. Bonus points if Uncle Frohicke shows up to show him his kung fu
> 
> ETA: PODFIC! You guys, [blackglass podfic'ed this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6594025) and it's great and I love it! <3

 

_**Hacker's Convention, Undisclosed Warehouse Location, Undisclosed City** _

 

Hardison has been to his fair share of what Eliot mockingly calls his Underground Hacker Speed Dating Meetups -– which is... well, not  _wholly_ inaccurate. Not that there’s any  _romantic_  hooking up, just the general atmosphere of desperate dudes looking for their one true love, where that love just happens to be technological in nature.

And it’s always dudes. So many dudes. And they all look like Colin Mason’s uglier brother, plus there’s always at least one grizzly-ass, paranoid old conspiracy theorist with  _back in my day_  stories about the perils of dialup. 

Hardison’s always the best looking person in the damn place, basically -– and it ain’t even a close call.

Until today. Because of  _course_  now that he’s happily with Parker, not one but  _two_  fine female hackers turn up to check out the merchandise.

No, but the  _actual_  merchandise. And when Hardison sees them, they’re chatting like old friends and leaning over a table to examine a teeny, tiny wireless bug that is cloaked to fool most bug-detecting devices.

 _Not_  that he’s looking at the women. He’s happy. Goddamn, is he happy with his little acrobatic pretzel thief. 

It’s just... It’s really just the irony of the situation that bothers him, but he will keep that firmly to himself. No matter how harmless the observation, Hardison knows neither Parker  _nor_  Eliot would hesitate to express their displeasure at his wandering eyes.

Not– not actually  _wandering_ , though. Observing.

Except he’s maybe observing a little too obviously, because the gorgeous punk rock hacker in the leather tank top and skinny jeans is giving him kind of a look.

“Nah,” Hardison says, “I was just–-” He gestures vaguely at her short hair, which is shot through with streaks of deep maroon. “I like that a lot. It’s–- It’s a good look.”

The skeptical expression on her face melts into a surprisingly sweet smile, even as she says, somewhat sarcastically, “Thanks. I think?”

“Yeah, no...” Hardison nods, glancing down at the wares they’re inspecting. “Those bugs are great, though.” He scratches his chin.

Punk Rock Girl nudges the equally hot woman she’s with -– a blonde with distinctive glasses and a perky ponytail, wearing a bright purple sundress. It’s definitely... not a look Hardison’s seen at one of these things before. Ever. The hacker dudes with less style than him –- i.e., basically all of them –- tend towards wrinkly old jeans and unwashed ironic t-shirts. Or is it ironically unwashed? 

Ponytail looks up and grins. “Oh! Sorry, are we-–? Oh, we’re talking. I got distracted by the bug. You know, thinking about all the possible applications with-–” Her jaw clicks shut and her eyes go wide behind her glasses. “Not important!” She steps forward and offers Hardison her hand. “Hi, I’m Felicity.”

Hardison accepts and is mid-handshake when he stills. Because... “Wait...” he says, shaking his head a little, because it can’t really be-– “Felicity  _Smoak_?”

Her smile deepens and she’s got  _dimples_. “That’s me.” And then she’s watching him expectantly.

Oh, because–- Introductions. Right. “Alec Hardison,” he says, still a little shocked at this turn of events. 

“ _You’re_  Hardison?” Punk Rock Girl says, sounding impressed. 

And he knows his reputation precedes him, but it’s always nice to be recognized. Most of these dude hackers want so desperately to be cool they act like jaded little shitheads. “I am,” he confirms, turning and offering his hand to her, too. 

Punk Rock Girl gives his hand one pump and lets go. “I’m Mac.”

Hardison squints at her, evaluating. “Mac... like,  _Mac from Pluto_ , Mac?” The Mac he’d always assumed was a guy, and not this fierce female in front of him?

She smirks and gives the tiniest of laughs. “That’s me.”

Felicity smacks her friend on the arm. “You didn’t tell me that you’re  _Mac from Pluto_!”

Mac simply shrugs. “I don’t usually lead with it,” she says. “You know -– line of work stuff. Trying to keep a low profile.”

Felicity frowns. “Hmmm. That’s not a bad idea. I should...” She trails off, her lips pursing a bit as she thinks. “I should really get a code name. I can’t believe I don’t  _have_  a code name, now that I think about it.” She turns to Mac. “I mean, you’re obviously not from actual Pluto, because Pluto is, you know, a tiny inhospitable mini-planet with a heart-shaped scar.”

Hardison blinks, because it’s kind of overwhelming, abruptly meeting two of his favorite hackers. “Y’all two are some of the finest hackers I’ve ever seen,” he blurts out, and then he  _hears_ it. Shit.

When they turn matching unimpressed faces his way, Hardison can feel his face heating up. “Nah, nah, I didn’t mean-– Not that you both aren’t quite beautiful, because–-” He waves a hand vaguely in their direction, then crosses his arms over his chest to stay any additional ridiculous movements. “I meant your hacking is fine. That backdoor into the FBI?” he says, nodding at Mac. “Simple and elegant, and,  _damn_ , that’s come in handy.”

“Absolutely,” Felicity agrees, and she’s smiling again. Something about her suggests that smiling is basically her default, and Hardison wonders how she ended up a world class hacker -– white hat or no. And then she’s turning her grin his way. “What about  _you_ , Mr. Forger Guy.”

Hardison tilts his head at her. “Mr...  _Forger_  Guy?”

“Yeah,” Mac agrees. “Explain how you cloned the RFID tags to make passable passports.”

Felicity nods emphatically. “That would be super helpful.”

“I suppose we could trade some trade secrets,” Hardison muses. “Seems like we’re all on the same side.”

They exchange guarded looks, and an uneasy silence falls for a long moment. The rest of the conference attendees swirl around them, denim-clad dudes more interested in the tech on the table than whatever conversation Hardison and his two new best hacker friends are having.

But Felicity steps closer anyway, lowering her voice when she speaks. “Correcting wrongs,” Felicity ventures, “and making sure the regular people don’t get stepped on-–”

“By the  _man_ ,” Hardison interrupts, nodding. “When bad people steal shit, we steal it back.” It’s a simplified version of what they do, but that doesn’t make it not true. 

Mac smirks, just a little. “We investigate what the cops won’t. And we get information in ways they can’t.”

This time, the silence is easy. Because just like that, they have an understanding, a shared view of things like  _real world_  justice. They stand there in their little circle of altruistic hackers, ignoring the rest of the conference, and exchange what feels to Hardison like giddy grins. 

“Well, okay, then, ladies,” he says, “I’ve got a gorgeous little piece of code for wireless comms. What do y’all got?”

END


End file.
